Someone Is Watching
by KyuMing
Summary: Sungmin merasa seperti ada yang mengawasinya setiap saat. Ia tidak tahu siapa sampai suatu hari sosok itu menunjukan diri dihadapannya. Ternyata dia begitu tampan. Jika Sungmin tak salah lihat, dia mirip dengan Kyuhyun? / Super Junior / KyuMin / XianMin / GS
1. Chapter 1

**Watching You**

**Author : KyuMing**

**Cast : KyuHyun, SungMin, GuiXian, ChengMin, other**

**Pairing : KyuMin, XianMin, other**

**Genre : Drama, Suspense, Horror, Friendship, Romance?etc**

**Warning : Gender Switch, Horror, Suspense, OOC, Boring, Typos, etc**

**Fiction T/T+**

**All belong to God I just can wish if Sungmin could be mine.**

* * *

**Short scene**

"Kami harap kalian berdua menyukai rumah ini." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

Dua pasang mata memerhatikan setiap sudut ruangan besar di hadapan.

"Jika lelah, beristirahat dulu. Aku dan ayah kalian akan keluar sebentar."

Sepasang kaki langsung melangkah ke arah satu-satunya sofa _red maroon_ besar yang ada di sana, serasi dengan _wallpaper_ bercoraknya dengan warna senada, ia mendudukan dirinya dengan perlahan. Sementara seorang gadis diantara mereka menoleh ke sumber suara, itu ibunya. Wanita cantik itu bergegas pergi, ia menyampirkan tas selempang di bahu sebelah kanan sambil membalas tatapan anak tercantiknya, raut wajahnya tersenyum, bibirnya berkata "Bye bye!" tanpa suara. Dan setelahnya hilang dibalik pintu kayu ukir berwarna coklat.

Blam!

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pikir eomma menyewa orang untuk bekerja di rumah?" Pria itu bergumam pelan. Ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri tapi juga berharap gadis di sampingnya mau menanggapi kalimatnya itu. Memang terdengar, sayangnya gadis manis yang pendiam tak bergeming. Itulah sebabnya ia disebut gadis pendiam di sekolah?

_Aku kira eomma hanya menyewa tukang kebun. _Gadis itu hanya berkata dalam batinnya.

Lelaki tampan di samping menghembuskan napas sekali lagi.

"Kapan eomma pulang?" Ia bertanya lagi kemudian dengan tangan pucatnya meraih _remote_ tv.

"Mungkin se–

TingTong!

–ah, itu mungkin eomma, biar aku saja." Sungmin beranjak dari sofa _maroon_ itu. Meninggalkan kakak lelakinya yang masih duduk di sana memandang punggungnya menjauh.

Sungmin memutar kunci sehingga terdengar bunyi 'klik' pelan, setelahnya memutar tuas pintu dan menariknya perlahan menyebakan pintu kayu coklat di hadapannya terbuka.

Hening.

Sungmin menggerakan bola matanya menatap keluar ke sekitar halaman rumahnya sampai ke jalan beraspal di depan.

Tak ada siapapun.

Ia terdiam beberapa saat. Ini bulan Mei, musim semi, tapi gadis itu merasa seperti bulan November sekarang, awal musim dingin. Apa sekarang iklim sudah mulai berubah? Drastis? Di sekitarnya terasa dingin, barangkali karena ia hanya mengenakan baju tidur _one piece_s berwarna pink pastel? Namun seseorang seperti memeluknya dengan jubah es sekarang dan disaat yang sama juga merasa seperti angin membelai pipinya lembut dan itu terasa sangat dingin, lembut tapi dingin. Kulitnya mulai kaku, ia bisa merasakannya, rambut-rambut halusnya juga mulai berdiri.

Blam!

Sungmin buru-buru menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Dan ketika tubuhnya berbalik jantungnya terasa seperti dipaksa berhenti saat itu juga.

Seseorang berdiri di sana, menatapnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Adik mu begitu manis, sayangnya ia terlalu pasif."

Donghae terus saja menatap gadis mungil itu, mengagumin betapa indahnya paras manis Sungmin.

"Bukan masalah. Aku suka… dia yang seperti itu." Kyuhyun berkata seakan ia tak peduli.

"Dia tersenyum! Manis sekali!" Changmin berseru, namun tak berteriak, suaranya tertahan.

Kyuhyun sepertinya mulai tertarik dengan seorang gadis yang sedari tadi menjadi perhatian kedua temannya. Namja berambut ikal itu menoleh, mengganti fokusnya dari kotak hitam pipih di tangannya ke gadis itu, Sungmin, adiknya.

Sementara Donghae mengerutkan dahi.

_Senyum itu… terlihat seperti ia sedang tersenyum pada seseorang?_

_Tapi siapa? Sungmin di sana, sendirian._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**TBC**

Annyeong chingudeul! ^ ^

Ini adalah fiction gender switch sekaligus fiction bergenre suspense dan horror pertama saya.

Ini masih hanya cerita singkat –sangat singkat– dari fiction yang akan saya buat. Saya ingin melihat tanggapan para reader. Jika banyak yang tertarik saya akan melanjutkan fiction ini.

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca. Silakan tinggalkan review^ ^

**140409**

**KyuMing**


	2. Chapter 2

**Someone is Watching**

**Author : KyuMing aka Ming-chan**

**Cast : KyuHyun, SungMin, GuiXian, ChengMin, other**

**Pairing : KyuMin, XianMin, other**

**Genre : Drama, Suspense, Horror, Friendship, Romance?etc**

**Warning : Gender Switch, Horror, Suspense, OOC, Boring, Typos, etc**

**Fiction M**

**All belong to God I just can wish if Sungmin could be mine.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Part 1**

Menge_pack _barang tidak semudah yang dibayangkan apalagi jika itu harus seluruh isi rumah. Barang-barang kecil seperti hiasan dinding mungkin lukisan atau figura foto disusun rapi sedemikian rupa di dalam kotak kardus yang tentu berbeda dengan buku-buku pelajaran sekolah atau pakaian. Tentu saja seluruh pakaian di lemari tidak cukup jika semua dimasukan ke dalam koper. Sehingga terlihat cukup banyak kotak-kotak kardus di dalam rumah sekarang. Sementara _furniture_ seperti meja makan, lemari pakaian, dan sofa sudah lebih dulu pindah dengan mobil van pengangkut barang ke rumah baru kemarin pagi.

.

.

.

Pria tampan itu berdiri menatap rumah dengan pagar kayu coklat di depannya. Pagarnya rendah, sehingga bangunan di belakangnya terlihat jelas. Warnanya didomasi _broken white _ditambah coklat di beberapa sisi memberikan kesan hangat untuk rumah tersebut walaupun hanya terlihat dari luarnya saja.

Kyuhyun membawa dirinya melewati pintu memasuki rumah itu diikuti seorang gadis di belakangnya. Hangat, itu kesan pertama. Lantainya kayu, mungkin itu sebabnya. Di hadapan hanya terlihat ruangan yang luas, tidak ada sekat yang mungkin pemilik rumah yang dulu berpikir menggunakannya untuk memisahkan antara ruang tamu dan ruangan keluarga atau mungkin ruang makan. Di sisi kanan ada tangga dan sisi lainnya terdapat dua pintu yang Kyuhyun tebak itu adalah pintu kamar utama dan kamar mandi.

Kyuhyun melirik seorang gadis manis di sampingnya dengan sudut matanya. Gadis manis itu Sungmin, adiknya dan dia masih dengan kotak kardus di tangannya setelah tadi Kyuhyun menurunkan kotak kardus miliknya sendiri. Dari ujung matanya ia dapat melihat wajah adiknya itu sedikit mendongak ke atas memperhatikan sesuatu, ia mencoba mengikuti arah pandangnya dan mendapati sebuah pintu bercat _pink_ di lantai dua. Pria itu tersenyum tipis. Tentu saja, adiknya menyukai warna _pink._

Seorang wanita kemudian terlihat muncul dari pintu yang sama lalu menurunkan kotak kardus dari tangannya, kotak kardus yang sedikit lebih besar dari yang masih dipegang Sungmin.

"Kami harap kalian berdua menyukai rumah ini." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Jika lelah, beristirahat dulu. Aku dan ayah kalian akan keluar sebentar."

Sepasang kaki langsung melangkah ke arah satu-satunya sofa _red maroon_ besar yang ada di sana, serasi dengan _wallpaper_ bercoraknya dengan warna senada, ia mendudukan dirinya dengan perlahan. Sementara seorang gadis diantara mereka menoleh ke sumber suara, itu ibunya. Wanita cantik itu bergegas pergi, ia menyampirkan tas selempang di bahu sebelah kanan sambil membalas tatapan anak tercantiknya, raut wajahnya tersenyum, bibirnya berkata "Bye bye!" tanpa suara. Dan setelahnya hilang dibalik pintu kayu ukir berwarna coklat.

Blam!

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini hari Minggu. Hari libur, tentu saja. Namun, seorang gadis manis masih sibuk dengan buku-buku di kamarnya. Kemarin dirinya belum sempat menata ulang buku-buku itu di lemari di kamarnya yang baru, jadi ia harus melakukannya sekarang jika tidak ingin tidur dengan keadaan kamarnya berantakan seperti semalam.

Kyuhyun baru saja selesai dengan sarapan terlambatnya karena ini sudah hampir pukul 11 siang. Ia hendak menuju kamarnya dan berhenti di depan sebuah pintu bercat merah muda yang terbuka. Itu bukan pintu kamarnya, tapi pintu kamar adiknya. Semua tahu Sungmin sangat suka merah muda maka ia mendapatkanya, kamar dengan pintu _pink_.

Tok tok!

Kyuhyun mengetuk pelan pintu yang terbuka itu untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari pemiliknya dan berhasil, Sungmin berbalik dan mendapati kakaknya berdiri di samping pintu kamarnya.

"Kau belum sarapan?" Kyuhyun bertanya.

Sungmin menjawabnya dengan menggeleng.

"Aku akan bawakan."

Kyuhyun baru saja akan melangkah jika saja suara Sungmin tidak menahannya.

"Tidak perlu." Katanya.

Sungmin kemudian membawa dirinya keluar kamar melewati Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri di tempat memperhatikannya. Kyuhyun kembali menuruni tangga sampai ke anak tangga dimana ia bisa melihat Sungmin dari sana. Gadis manis itu sedang mengambil dua lembar roti gandum dari meja makan. Kyuhyun hanya ingin memastikan Sungmin benar-benar akan sarapan dan setelahnya ia berbalik menuju kamarnya.

Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya di sofa merah _maroon_ di tengah ruangan dan mulai menyalakan televisi. Rumah terasa sangat sepi ditambah ibu dan ayahnya yang lagi-lagi pergi dan Sungmin tidak tahu kemana. Sungmin memindah-mindah saluran televisi sampai ia memutuskan untuk berhenti pada sebuah acara kuliner.

Gadis itu sudah selesai dengan sarapannya dan belum berniat untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Ia baru selesai minum kemudian memperhatikan ruangan itu sambil berkeliling. Ruang makan dan ruang tv menyatu jadi terasa sangat luas atau memang ruangan ini memang benar-benar luas jika saja ada sekat diantaranya maka Sungmin masih berpikir jika ini akan masih luas.

Sungmin mengalihkan matanya ke kaca besar di samping ruang televisi, mengantarkan pandangannya melihat keluar ke taman belakang. Rumput-rumput di sana sudah mulai meninggi walaupun menurut Sungmin itu masih terlihat rapi. Tapi ia mengira ibunya pasti akan menyewa tukang kebun sebentar lagi.

.

.

.

Sebagian orang menganggap makan malam bersama keluarga adalah waktu berkumpul yang seharusnya menjadi sangat berharga. Itu memang benar kalau saja kesempatan itu tidak sedingin saat ini. Suasana sangat canggung, tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Ini sangat tenang bahkan terlalu tenang dan sepertinya membuat kegaduhan tampak akan lebih baik daripada ini. Mungkin seseorang harus sengaja memecahkan piring? Atau menumpahkan minumannya di atas meja mungkin akan lebih mudah.

"Kyuhyun ah, besok aku akan kembali ke Osaka. Kau, jaga ibu dan adik mu dengan baik." Seseorang pria yang lebih dewasa akhirnya membuka pembicaraan. Ia memfokuskan pandangannya pada anak laki-laki muda yang duduk tepat di hadapannya.

Kyuhyun menghentikan gerakan sendok garpu di tangannya sebentar.

"Memang itu yang selalu aku lakukan." Katanya.

"Hush… Kyuhyun!" Ibunya memberikan interupsi.

Kyuhyun mengangkat sendoknya dan menyuapkan makanan itu ke dalam mulutnya dengan cepat. Tinggal beberapa suapan lagi dan makanan di piringnya akan segera habis.

Pemuda tampan itu segera menyambar air minumnya setelah selesai dengan makan malam dan langsung beranjak dari sana meninggalkan piring kotornya di atas meja.

Ayahnya menghela napas berat sambil kemudian memijat pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa pening.

"Kau sebaiknya segera istirahat. Pesawat _take off _pukul 9 pagi kan?" Wanita cantik di sana mengusap pelan bahu suaminya yang duduk di sampingnya. Pria itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Sungmin ah–"

"Ye, biar aku yang bereskan."

Sungmin memotong kata-kata ibunya dan langsung mengambil alih piring kotor di meja makan dan membawanya ke tempat cuci piring. Ia menyalakan kran dan kemudian sedikit membasahi spons di tangannya. Setelahnya meremasnya sebentar sehingga busa-busa itu terlihatlah sekarang. Gadis manis itu mulai mencuci piring.

.

.

.

Sungmin baru selesai mandi. Pagi ini ia tidak mencuci rambut karena kemarin sore ia sudah melakukannya. Jadi gadis itu menggulung rambutnya ke atas saat mandi tadi dan terlihatlah tengkuknya yang jenjang. Gadis itu masih menggunakan baju handuk saat ia mengoleskan _lotion _di tubuhnya. Sungmin sudah akan membuka _bathrobe_nya namun ia urungkan saat merasa seseorang tengah memperhatikannya dari arah jendela. Gadis itu melirik ke jendela kamarnya dan hanya mendapati gorden di sana melambai pelan tertiup angin. Sungmin menuju jendela lalu menutupnya dan juga menutup gordennya.

Ia menghela napas pelan.

Beberapa menit kemudian gadis itu sudah rapi dengan pakaian seragamnya. Tinggal memoleskan sedikit bedak di wajahnya dan _lipbalm _di bibir _pinkish_nya. Setelah menyampirkan tas, Sungmin segera menuju pintu kemudian membukanya dan tepat saat itu juga Kyuhyun sedang lewat di depannya, berjalan dari arah kamarnya sendiri menuju ke tangga. Kyuhyun juga sudah terlihat rapi dan tampan dengan stelan baju sekolah yang sama dengan Sungmin namun dalam versi laki-laki tentunya.

.

Keduanya sekarang sedang dalam perjalan menuju sekolah. Di dalam mobil sangat hening, hanya sesekali terdengar deheman dari Kyuhyun atau kadang getaran dari ponsel keduanya, mungkin ada sms masuk atau semacamnya.

"Bagaimana tidurmu semalam?" Kyuhyun yang tak tahan akhirnya membuka pembicaraan.

"Seperti biasa." Jawab Sungmin.

Namun itu bukan jawaban yang diharapkan Kyuhyun. Ia butuh jawaban yang lebih rumit karena jika hanya dengan jawaban seperti itu ia benar-benar bingung harus melanjutkan pembicaraan seperti apa. Tapi memang begini adiknya, Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin akan menjawab seperlunya saja.

_Sebenarnya tadi malam tidurku tidak nyenyak._

"Begitu?" Tanya Kyuhyun seadanya.

"Hmm… Kau bagaimana?" Sungmin balik bertanya.

"Tidak terlalu nyenyak. Aku merasa bukan tidur di kamarku."

Sungmin hanya mengangguk menanggapi jawaban Kyuhyun. Gadis itu mengalihkan kembali pandangannya ke jendelanya di samping kiri. Ia menatap keluar.

_Ya, aku juga merasa bukan tidur di kamarku._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Kau jadi pindah ke rumah itu?"

"Hmm…"

"Dengan Sungmin?"

Kyuhyun memberikan tatapan dengan kata-kata '_bodoh, menurutmu?!' di wajahnya _kepada temannya itu.

Sementara temannya yang satu lagi hanya memutar bola matanya jengah dengan pertanyaan yang menurutnya menyebalkan.

"Baiklah, aku hanya basa-basi." Ucap Changmin akhirnya.

"Kapan kau akan mengajak kami ke rumah baru mu?" Changmin kembali bertanya.

Kyuhyun menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Ingin membantuku membereskan barang-barang?" Pemuda itu balik bertanya.

"Aku akan membantu Sungmin saja, bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun mendengus, Changmin dan Donghae hanya terkekeh.

Sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun menatap jam tangannya di pergelangan sebelah kiri. Setelah itu berdiri dari duduknya dan membetulkan letak tas di punggungnya. Donghae yang melihat Kyuhyun juga ikut-ikutan menatap jam tangannya.

"Jam 5, Sungmin sudah selesai." Katanya. Donghae segera beranjak diikuti Changmin.

"Sampai jumpa."

Kyuhyun berjalan ke kanan sementara Changmin dan Donghae ke arah berlawanan.

Kyuhyun menolehkan sedikit kepalanya ketika melewati satu ruang kelas, itu kelas adiknya. Pemuda itu melihat ke dalam lewat jendela dan menemukan kelas itu sudah kosong. Lalu Kyuhyun segera mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju tempat mau membuat Sungmin menunggu lama.

.

Keduanya sudah dalam perjalanan menuju ke rumah. Sungmin diam sambil mentap jendela di samping kiri dan kyuhyun fokus pada jalan di depan. Beberapa saat hening sampai Sungmin merasakan tasnya bergetar. Gadis itu membuka tasnya dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam. Itu adalah ponselnya yang bergetar.

Sungmin menatap layar ponselnya sebentar lalu memasukannya kembali ke dalam tas setelah membaca sebuah pesan singkat.

"Eomma akan pulang telat."

"Huh?"

"Eomma mengirim pesan padaku, dia bilang akan pulang terlambat."

"Ah… ya."

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin sudah mandi dan berganti baju dengan baju tidur _one pieces_ favoritnya. Rambutnya basah setelah dikeramas jadi ia urai itu ke bawah menutupi tengkuknya. Ia tidak ada tugas untuk besok jadi sekarang gadis cantik itu memutuskan untuk pergi bersantai menonton televisi.

Kyuhyun baru saja turun dari tangga dan berniat untuk bersantai di ruang televisi ketika matanya mendapati Sungmin duduk di sofa _red maroon _di sana. Adiknya sedang di sana, menonton acara musik kesukaannya yang sebenarnya Kyuhyun tahu sebentar lagi akan selesai. Laki-laki itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk mendudukan diri di sofa itu, di samping Sungmin. Ia membiarkan adiknya serius dengan televisi sementara dirinya memperhatikan ruangan yang luas itu.

_Berantakan._

Beberapa barang di sana belum berada di tempat yang seharusnya. Sebagai seorang laki-laki Kyuhyun cukup rapi jadi sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu nyaman dengan keadaan rumah barunya yang masih tidak karuan. Namun di sisi lain ia juga sudah cukup lelah untuk membereskannya setelah seharian kemarin ia membereskan kamarnya sendiri. Kyuhyun heran kenapa ibunya membiarkan semua ini, tapi setelah dipikir ulang dengan keadaan wanita itu yang sibuk mungkin seharusnya ia menyewa orang untuk bekerja di rumah membereskan itu.

"Aku pikir eomma menyewa orang untuk bekerja di rumah?" Pria itu bergumam pelan.

Kyuhyun akhirnya duduk di sofa bersama Sungmin. Ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri tapi juga berharap gadis di sampingnya mau menanggapi kalimatnya itu. Memang terdengar, sayangnya gadis manis yang pendiam tak bergeming. Itulah sebabnya ia disebut gadis pendiam di sekolah?

_Aku kira eomma hanya menyewa tukang kebun. _Gadis itu hanya berkata dalam batinnya.

Lelaki tampan di samping menghembuskan napas sekali lagi.

"Kapan eomma pulang?" Ia bertanya lagi kemudian dengan tangan pucatnya meraih _remote_ tv.

"Mungkin se–

TingTong!

–ah, itu mungkin eomma, biar aku saja." Sungmin beranjak dari sofa _maroon_ itu. Meninggalkan kakak lelakinya yang masih duduk di sana memandang punggungnya menjauh.

Sungmin memutar kunci sehingga terdengar bunyi 'klik' pelan, setelahnya memutar tuas pintu dan menariknya perlahan menyebakan pintu kayu coklat di hadapannya terbuka.

Hening.

Sungmin menggerakan bola matanya menatap keluar ke sekitar halaman rumahnya sampai ke jalan beraspal di depan.

Tak ada siapapun.

Ia terdiam beberapa saat. Ini bulan Mei, musim semi, tapi gadis itu merasa seperti bulan November sekarang, awal musim dingin. Apa sekarang iklim sudah mulai berubah? Drastis? Di sekitarnya terasa dingin, barangkali karena ia hanya mengenakan baju tidur _one piece_s berwarna pink pastel? Namun seseorang seperti memeluknya dengan jubah es sekarang dan disaat yang sama juga merasa seperti angin membelai pipinya lembut dan itu terasa sangat dingin, lembut tapi dingin. Kulitnya mulai kaku, ia bisa merasakannya, rambut-rambut halusnya juga mulai berdiri.

Blam!

Sungmin buru-buru menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Dan ketika tubuhnya berbalik jantungnya terasa seperti dipaksa berhenti saat itu juga.

Seseorang berdiri di sana, menatapnya.

Nafas Sungmin terburu-buru tapi sedetik kemudian mulai menenang dan ia pun menghela napas panjang sambil memejamkan matanya sebentar mencoba mengendalikan dirinya.

"Siapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Itu kakaknya, yang berdiri di belakangnya. Sungmin tidak tahu sejak kapan Kyuhyun ada di sana. Tapi ia lebih tenang mengetahui kakak laki-lakinya di sana dan bukan orang lain.

Sungmin menggeleng untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin merasa dirinya butuh pergi ke kamarnya jadi dengan cepat ia beranjak dari sana.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa." Katanya ketika melewati Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengernyit lalu berbalik ke belakang dan melihat adiknya mulai berjalan menaiki anak tangga. Pemuda itu kemudian memutuskan untuk membuka pintu kayu ukir berwarna coklat di hadapannya dan mendapati ibunya di sebrang sana baru saja turun dari mobil taksi.

.

Di atas ranjangnya, Sungmin meringkuk dengan kaki ditekuk menyebabkan lututnya menyentuh bantal yang sedang ia dekap di dadanya. Sungmin memejamkan matanya ketika sekali lagi merasa seseorang memeluknya dari belakang, melingkarkan tangan dipinggangnya yang ramping sampai ke depan ke perutnya.

Gadis cantik itu menggerak-gerakan kepalanya lalu mendongak membebaskan tengkuknya untuk dibiarkan diciumi oleh seseorang. Sungmin tidak tahan. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya saat merasa tengkuknya dihisap dengan keras.

"Nghh…"

Sungmin meremas bantal di dekapannya lebih kuat.

"Ahh… Henti –kan…" Katanya dengan susah payah.

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya ia menghentikan cumbuannya di leher Sungmin kemudian sedikit memutar kepala gadis itu ke belakang lalu membelai pipi yang sekarang merona itu. Sungmin terpenjam lagi.

_Kau sangat cantik, sayang._

_._

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidur. Tangan pucat miliknya meraba-raba meja nakas di samping ranjang bersprai biru itu. Lalu ia terbangun dari posisi berbaringnya ketika tangannya tidak juga menyentuh gelas air putih yang biasanya ia simpan di sana sebelum tidur. Ia melirik meja memastikan kalau ia tidak akan menemukan gelasnya di sana. Kyuhyun menghela napas lalu melirik jam dinding di sudut kamar.

_Jam dua._

Lelaki itu kemudian turun dari ranjangnya setelah memutuskan bahwa ia tidak bisa berkompromi dengan kerongkongannya yang kering.

Kyuhyun sudah kembali dari dapur sambil membawa segelas air putih di tangan. Ia baru saja akan membuka pintu kamarnya saat menyadari jika pintu kamar Sungmin tidak tertutup dan juga...

_Tadi itu siapa?_

…seseorang tengah duduk di ranjang Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mendekati kamar adiknya setelah lebih dulu menyimpan gelasnya di kamar. Ia melihat ke dalam, tidak ada siapapun kecuali Sungmin yang sedang tidur meringkuk dengan selimut menutupi tubuhnya sampai ke perut. Lelaki itu masuk dan menarik selimut Sungmin sehingga sekarang itu menutupi tubuh Sungmin hingga ke dada.

Kyuhyun menatap wajah adiknya kemudian mengangkat tangannya untuk membelai wajah cantik itu di pipinya lalu dengan pelan-pelan menundukan wajah dalam sampai bibirnya menyentuh kening Sungmin.

Dug!

Kyuhyun menghentikan ciumannya karena tersentak mendengar suara _'Dug!' _yang cukup keras dari arah luar.

_Mungkin tikus._

Kyuhyun akhirnya keluar dari kamar Sungmin, menutup pintu merah muda itu dengan perlahan sampai terdengar bunyi 'klik' pelan menunjukan pintu itu sudah tertutup dengan benar. Lelaki itu berjalan menuju kamarnya, masuk ke sana dan menemukan gelas berisi air putih yang baru saja di bawanya terjatuh ke lantai membasahi karpet di sana.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin sudah akan membuka pintu mobil tapi tertahan saat mendengar Kyuhyun bertanya padanya.

"Kau sakit?"

Pertanyaan itu sebenarnya sudah mengganjal di kepala Kyuhyun sejak di rumah. Dan Sungmin pun sadar sekarang atau nanti kakaknya pasti akan bertanya tentang hal itu karena hari ini ia memakai syal ke sekolah.

Sungmin menghentikan pergerakan tangannya di pintu mobil.

"Hanya sedikit tidak enak badan."

Sungmin membetulkan letak syal di lehernya lalu diam sebentar, menunggu kalau saja kakaknya akan berkata sesuatu lagi.

"Oh… hati-hati, jangan terlalu lelah."

Gadis mungil itu hanya mengangguk sekali.

"Aku duluan." Kata Sungmin lalu segera membuka pintu mobil dan keluar dari sana.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan Sungmin dari kaca jendelanya lalu menghela napas pelan setelah gadis itu sudah tidak mampu lagi dijangkau oleh pandangannya. Laki-laki itu masih betah diam duduk di mobilnya. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya lalu mengaitkannya dan menyimpannya di belakang kepala lalu bersandar ke jok mobil sambil memejamkan mata.

Tuk tuk tuk!

Kyuhyun mengintip sedikit dari celah matanya dan menemukan wajah Donghae di luar mobil, tepatnya di kaca jendela persis di samping kanan jok pengemudi yang sedang di dudukinya. Ia tidak peduli dan kembali mengeratkan pejaman matanya.

Tuk tuk tuk!

Lagi-lagi Donghae mengetuk kaca jendela. Kyuhyun menghela napas sekali lagi dan dengan cepat bangun lalu keluar dari mobil.

"Kau bisa benar-benar tidur jika aku tidak membangunkanmu." Kata Donghae.

Kyuhyun mendengus lalu mulai berjalan memasuki sekolah diikuti Donghae sehingga sekarang mereka berdua terlihat berjalan berdampingan.

"Hey!"

Itu Changmin. Ia secara tiba-tiba datanga dari arah belakang dan langsung memposisikan dirinya di samping Donghae. Donghae hanya melirik sekilas ke arahnya begitu pula Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun ah sudah mengerjakan tugas matematika kan? Aku pinjam ya!" Seru Changmin.

Kyuhyun hanya menggumam menanggapi kata-kata temanya itu. Ini hanya seperti biasa, Kyuhyun yang mengerjakan PR dan teman-temannya yang menyalin pekerjaannya. Itu seperti sudah menjadi kebiasaaan diantara mereka dan pemuda tampan itu sama sekali tidak keberatan.

Beberapa saat kemudian Kyuhyun bersama Donghae dan Changmin sudah sampai di kelas. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan tugas matematikanya dan memberikannya dengan suka rela kepada Changmin yang tentu saja diterima dengan senang hati oleh lelaki itu. Ini masih pukul 7 dan kelas baru akan dimulai 30 menit lagi jadi masih ada waktu untuk menyalin.

Changmin membuka-buka lembaran-lembaran kertas tugas Kyuhyun namun matanya mengernyit saat menemukan hal aneh di sana.

"Kyuhyun ah…" Panggilnya.

"Hmm?"

"Ini… sepupumu, Haru mengunjungi rumah mu kemarin?"

"Huh?"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya mendengar pertanyaan Changmin.

"Ini…"

Changmin menaruh kertas tugas Kyuhyun di atas meja sehingga dapat terlihat oleh Kyuhyun juga Donghae sekarang sesuatu di sana. Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya. Pemuda itu hampir ingin berteriak saat mengangkat kertas itu dan menatapnya tidak percaya. Tugas yang sudah dikerjakannya susah payah sekarang berantakan dengan coretan dimana-mana yang sayangnya tidak menggunakan pensil tapi spidol berwarna merah.

Kyuhyun membuka lembaran-lembaran berikutnya dengan gusar dan menemukan coretan yang hampir sama di setiap lembarnya. Lelaki tampan itu menggertakan gigi lalu sebentar kemudian dirinya sudah sampai untuk membuka lembaran terkahir. Lagi-lagi dahinya dibuat mengerut, sesuatu tertulis di sana.

_GO AWAY!_

_._

_._

_._

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Annyeong chingudeul! ^ ^

Hari ini Ming membawa Part pertama dari Someone is Watching! Terima kasih bagi yang sudah menyempatkan membaca fiction ini semoga tidak mengecewakan. Bagaimana menurut readers? Ada yang punya masukan? Silakan tinggalkan review^ ^

**140419**

**KyuMing**


	3. Chapter 3

**Someone is Watching**

**Author : KyuMing aka Ming-chan**

**Cast : KyuHyun, SungMin, GuiXian, ChengMin, other**

**Pairing : KyuMin, XianMin, other**

**Genre : Drama, Suspense, Horror, Friendship, Romance? Etc**

**Warning : Gender Switch, Horror, Suspense, OOC, Boring, Newbie, Typos, etc**

**Fiction M**

**All belong to God I just can wish if Sungmin could be mine.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Part 2**

"Kyuhyun ah…"

Kyuhyun menggertakan gigi-giginya dengan keras menahan kemarahan yang sudah mendesak keluar.

"Argh!"

Srak!

Pemuda tampan itu akhirnya berteriak sambil melemparkan kertas yang tadi digenggam. Ia menarik kembali tasnya dengan kasar dan menyampirkan itu di bahu kanannya sambil berjalan keluar ruangan dengan cepat. Changmin menyelamatkan kertas tugas Kyuhyun yang tadi dilemparkan dengan kasar oleh pemiliknya. Donghae mengambil tas dan keluar dengan cepat untuk mengikuti Kyuhyun begitu pula Changmin kemudian menyusul di belakang. Sepertinya tiga orang itu tidak akan ikut kelas pagi ini.

Tap tap tap

Langkah kaki Kyuhyun semakin cepat dan keras. Koridor sudah agak sepi karena 5 menit lagi akan masuk pelajaran pertama. Hal itu tentu menyebabkan suara langkah kaki Kyuhyun semakin menggema sehingga mengejutkan setiap orang yang dilewatinya. Di belakangnya Donghae dan Changmin berlari berusaha mengejar dan itu juga berhasil menarik perhatian orang-orang yang masih berada di koridor.

"Kyuhyun ah kau mau kemana?" Changmin bertanya setelah berhasil menyamai langkah.

Kyuhyun tampak tidak peduli. Wajahnya sangat dingin dan itu menunjukan ia benar-benar sedang kesal. Kyuhyun tetap berjalan dan tidak menghiraukan apapun di sekitarnya tidak terkecuali kedua temannya.

"Aish!"

Changmin mendengus, sedikit jengkel juga dengan temannya itu. Ia agak membungkuk dan menumpukan kedua tangan masing-masing di kedua lututnya. Nafasnya sedikit terengah mungkin agak lelah setelah tadi berlari mengejar Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah, dia sedang tidak baik."

Donghae menyentuhkan tangannya di bahu sebelah kanan milik Changmin. Kemudian kalimatnya seolah-seolah mengingatkan kepada pria itu tentang tabiat Kyuhyun yang buruk jika sedang dalam kondisi tidak baik.

.

Dug!

Suara pantulan bola basket ke dinding menggema dengan keras di ruangan olahraga, ruang latihan bola basket. Seseorang rupanya sedang melampiaskan kekesalannya di sana.

Dug!

"Brengsek!"

Itu Kyuhyun. Duduk di lantai ruangan dengan lutut yang tak menyentuh lantainya. Ia melemparkan secara bergantian bola-bola basket di sana sehingga sekarang terlihat banyak bola basket berceceran di lantai.

Donghae dan Changmin juga ada di diam memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang tampaknya sedang benar-benar kesal. Keduanya hanya menghela napas setiap kali mendengar umpatan-umpatan kasar yang sesekali keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Pemuda ini jarang sekali marah sebenarnya. Dirinya hanya akan marah jika ia benar-benar merasa terganggu. Sifat acuh yang dimiliki Kyuhyun membuat pria itu seringkali tidak begitu peduli dengan hal-hal yang menurutnya tidak penting untuk dipermasalahkan.

"Sudahlah Kyuhyun, kita bisa mengerjakannya lagi. Untuk kali ini biar saja aku yang mengerjakan, kau yang menyalin." Changmin mencoba memberikan solusi.

Kyuhyun medengus.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan itu." Katanya.

Donghae mengangkat sebelas alisnya.

"Lalu?" Tanyanya.

"Aku tidak tahu orang ini! Yang melakukan semua ini padaku, aku tidak tahu apa masalahnya denganku!"

Dug!

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi melempar bola basket di tangannya dengan keras.

Donghae diam mendengarkan kata-kata Kyuhyun.

"Ya, seharusnya orang itu tidak perlu membawa-bawa pekerjaan sekolah ke urusan pribadi kalian." Ujar Changmin. Ia masih membolak-balikan kertas-kertas tugas milik Kyuhyun di tangannya.

Kyuhyun bergumam menyetujui kata-kata Changmin. Ia menghela napas berat.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu aku sedang dalam masalah dengan siapa." Kyuhyun mulai menurunkan nada bicaranya

"Mungkin kau tidak menyadari pernah melakukan kesalahan kepada seseorang?" Dongha bertanya.

"Apa? Tidak mungkin! Selama ini aku hanya pergi sekolah lalu pulang ke rumah. Kehidupanku hanya sebatas kalian saja dan orang-orang lain yang tidak begitu penting."

"Sungmin?"

Kyuhyun menoleh pada Changmin. Wajahnya seperti, _Itu_ _kau tidak perlu bertanya _katanya.

"Tidak. Maksudku mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan Sungmin?"

Changmin berpindah duduk menghadap kedua temannya dan menatap Donghae dan Kyuhyun dengan serius. Ketiga pria itu terlihat seperti sedang duduk melingkar sekarang.

"Ini, lihat." Changmin memperlihatkan kertas di tangannya, kertas tugas Kyuhyun, menunjukan halaman terakhir pada susunan kertas yang distaples tersebut.

"Menurut kalian apa maksudnya?" Katanya lagi.

"Ya, orang itu meminta Kyuhyun menjauh." Donghae menjawab.

"Tepat!" Changmin menjentikan jarinya.

Ketiganya berpandangan. Kyuhyun dan Donghae dengan mudah dapat mengerti dengan apa yang Changmin maksudkan.

"Jadi Sungmin sudah memiliki… kekasih?" Donghae bertanya hati-hati pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar.

"Tidak. Tidak mungkin." Jawabnya.

"Mungkin ada seseorang yang menyukain Sungmin." Changmin menebak.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat Sungmin dekat dengan siapapun kecuali Hyuna." Kyuhyun menyangkal kata-kata Changmin. Sejujurnya lelaki itu agak tidak suka dengan tebakan tersebut.

"Mungkin kau tidak tahu. Sukanya seseorang tidak peduli apa dia dekat dengan orang yang disukainya atau tidak–"

"Aku tidak mungkin tidak tahu!" Kyuhyun dengan cepat menyangkal pernyataan itu.

Changmin menghela napas.

"Hah… baiklah." Ucapnya.

Kyuhyun membuang napas berat sekali lagi. Pemuda itu meraih botol minum di ranselnya dan meneguk beberapa kali. Kerongkongnnya tiba-tiba terasa kering.

"Yeah. Aku tidak tahu, tapi kurasa ini memang ada hubungannya dengan Sungmin." Donghae pun mengutarakan pendapat.

"Maksudku, entah orang itu suka dengan Sungmin atau bagaimana aku tidak tahu, yang jelas ini memang menyangkut Sungmin, kurasa."

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin?"

"Karena orang ini menyuruh mu untuk menjauh. Kau tahu artinya menjauh? Itu berarti saat ini kau sedang dekat dengan sesuatu itu atau seseorang yang dimaksud orang ini. Orang ini tidak mungkin menyuruhmu menjauh jika kau memang tidak dekat dengan sesuatu yang dimaksudnya, benar?"

Donghae dengan serius menatap Kyuhyun dan pria tampan itu juga balik menatapnya.

"Bahasa mu berbelit." Kyuhyun malah berkata seolah ia acuh tak acuh.

Donghae memutar bola matanya.

"Yeah, terserah." Katanya sedikit kesal.

"Dengar Kyuhyun, kau dekat dengan siapa lagi sampai-sampai orang ini menyuruhmu menjauh? Aku dan Max? Itu konyo!l" Lanjut Donghae.

Changmin mengangguk-ngangguk mengiyakan perkataan Donghae.

"Donghae benar, kau sangat dekat dengan Sungmin. Dan juga Sungmin, satu-satunya orang yang benar-benar dekat dengannya selama ini hanya kau."

"Hmm, aku tahu."

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin berdiri di depan cermin _restroom_ sekolah. Memandangi pantulan dari visual dirinya sendiri di sana. Gadis itu pelan-pelan menyentuh syal warna _dark blue _yang melingkar di leher jenjangnya. Kemudian menyingkapnya sedikit sehingga terlihatlah oleh gadis itu kulit lehernya yang warnanya sangat kentara dengan syal yang dikenakannya.

Tangannya meraba-raba noda kemerahan di lehernya.

Itu bekas _kissmark._

Sungmin mendesah pelan. Ia tahu noda itu tidak akan hilng hanya dalam sehari.

Gadis cantik itu melangkah keluar dari sana dan sedikit terkejut ketika menemukan kakaknya sudah menunggunya di depan pintu masuk _ladies restroom_.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Kyuhyun menoleh.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Kyuhyun malah balik bertanya.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk memberikan jawaban "ya" pada Kyuhyun lewat anggukannya.

"Aku melihatmu masuk ke sini tadi, jadi aku pikir lebih baik aku menunggumu dan kita bisa ke tempat parkir bersama."

Sungmin menanggapi kata-kata itu dengan "oh" pelan. Setelahnya ia bisa merasakan dan melihat tangannya ditarik oleh Kyuhyun. Keduanya berlalu dari sana.

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah berada di mobil sekarang. Kyuhyun mengendarai sambil sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah gadis yang sedang duduk di sampingnya. Sementara gadis yang diliriknya sedar tadi hanya melihat ke luar jendela disampingnya.

Sungmin tiba-tiba mengernyit ketika sadar kakaknya tidak membawa mobil yang ditumpanginya menuju ke tempat yang seharusnya, rumah mereka. Gadis itu menoleh pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanyanya.

"Aku– Kita akan ke Kona Coffee." Jawab Kyuhyun. Pria itu dapat merasakan gadis di sampingnya sedikit terkejut ketika mendengar jawabannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis melihat hal itu.

Sungmin termenung sebentar. Sesuatu yang hangat tiba-tiba seperti menjalar ke seluruh perasaannya dan memenuhi itu di keseluruhan .

"Kita sudah lama tidak ke sana kan?" Ucap Kyuhyun lagi.

"Ya."

.

Kyuhyun duduk berhadapan dengan Sungmin. Tidak ada pembicaraan diantara mereka, atau belum? Sungmin sibuk dengan ponsel merah muda dengan gantungan boneka kelinci kecil pada itu sementara kyuhyun sibuk memandangi bagian luar café dari kaca besar di samping tempat duduk mereka.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sungmin sudah selesai dengan ponselnya. Gadis itu memasukan benda persegi panjang tipis itu ke dalam saku blazernya. Kyuhyun dapat mendengar helaan napas pelan dari bibir merah muda itu. Laki-laki itu melirik pada adiknya lewat sudut mata kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari objek di balik kaca besar itu ke gadis cantik di hadapannya.

"Kau sudah baikan?" Kyuhyun lagi-lagi yang membuka suara pertama diantara keduanya.

Sungmin mengangkat pandangannya. Ia menyahut pertanyaan kakaknya dengan gumaman sebentar seperti memastikan jika pertanyaan yang didengarnya tidak salah kemudian dengan cepat menjawab.

"Ah, ya, lumayan." Katanya.

"Hmm baguslah kalau begitu."

Hening sebentar.

"Ah iya, aku boleh pinjam buku catatan matematika mu?" Kali ini Sungmin yang bertanya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua alisnya. Mungkin kah Sungmin tidak mencatat pelajaran di kelas? Tapi Laki-laki itu sangat tahu jika Sungmin adalah siswi yang rajin bahkan salah satu yang terbaik di kelasnya.

"Minggu depan ada test. Hari ini Kim Sonsaengnim tidak masuk jadi pembahasan terakhir tidak sempat dipelajari." Sungmin menjelaskan.

Kyuhyun memasang wajah mengertinya setelah mendengar penjelasan dari adiknya dan mengangguk sekali.

"Ya, kau boleh." Jawab Kyuhyun.

Pria itu terlihat berdiam sebentar setelah mendengar kata-kata Sungmin. Kalimat adiknya mengingatkan Kyuhyun pada tugas matematikanya –yang berantakan– yang seharusnya diminta Kim Sonsaengnim hari ini yang sebenarnya itu adalah syarat untuk test minggu depan. Tapi bukankah tadi Sungmin berkata pria paruh baya itu tidak masuk di kelasnya? Kyuhyun berdoa semoga saja Kim Sonsaengnim memang tidak masuk sekolah maka pria itu juga tidak perlu masuk ke kelasnya. Tugasnya masih bisa diselamatkan dan ia masih bisa ikut test minggu depan.

Seorang _waiter_ menghampiri meja yang di duduki Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pada bangkunya. Pria dengan stelan spesifik tersebut membawa nampan kayu dengan satu gelas, cangkir, dan dua piring kecil dengan lekukannya yang tak terlalu tinggi –pisin berisi panekuk di atasnya. Sungmin memperhatikan bagaimana pisin dan gelas serta cangkir berbeda isi itu di sajikan di meja.

Sang _waiter _beranjak dari sana. Sungmin mulai mengaduk minumannya dengan sendok panjang di gelasnya. Setelah itu meminum minumannya dengan bantuan sedotan. Ia memesan _Strawberry Milkshake, _minuman kesukaannya di sini_. _Sementara Kyuhyun mengaduk minumannya dengan sendok kecil pendek. Ia kemudian menyingkirkan sendok tersebut, menyimpannya di pisin yang menjadi alas cangkirnya lalu langsung meminum minumanya lewat bibir cangkir. Pria itu memesan _Hot Cappuccino. _

Kakak adik itu mulai menyentuh panekuk mereka. Panekuk dengan es krim dengan rasa yang sama di atasnya.Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menyukai rasa es krim yang sama, _Green Tea. _Teh hijau, es krimnya tidak terlalu manis tapi juga tidak pahit.

Setelah beberapa lama, Kyuhyun sudah hampir menghabiskan panekuknya. Tinggal beberapa suapan lagi, namun ia berhenti ketika merasa telepon genggam miliknya bergetar di dalam saku celana. Kyuhyun bisa saja mengabaikan itu jika saja bukan sebuah panggilan masuk sehingga sekarang dengan cepat ia meraih ponselnya.

Kyuhyun cukup terkejut melihat _caller ID_ yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Itu ibunya yang menghubungi.

"Halo, eomma."

Kyuhyun mengangkat teleponnya.

"**Kyuhyun ah, kau sedang bersama Sungmin?" **Di sebrang sana Kyuhyun mendengar ibunya bertanya dengan nada khawatir di dalamnya.

"Ya eomma, ada apa?"

Kyuhyun dapat mendengar helaan napas pelan ibunya di sesaat setelah pria itu menjawab pertanyaannya.

"**Syukurlah, jika dia bersamamu. Dia tidak apa-apa?"** Suara wanita itu kini agak tenang.

Kyuhyun melirik sebentar pada Sungmin dan saat itu juga ternyata Sungmin sedang menatapnya. Lelaki itu memutuskan pandangannya.

"Dia baik-baik saja eomma, ada apa?" Tanyanya lagi.

"**Tidak, aku mencoba menghubungi Sungmin tapi nomornya tidak aktif. Aku khawatir, ku kira ada sesuatu. Sungmin tidak biasanya mematikan ponselnya."**

Kalimat yang dikatakan ibunya membentuk speskulasi di kepala Kyuhyun yang sebelumnya sedikit aneh ketika wanita itu menghubunginya. Ibunya biasanya lebih suka menghubungi Sungmin dibanding dirinya.

"Oh, mungkin habis baterai."

"**Ya. Sebenarnya aku ingin memberitahu malam ini aku akan pergi ke luar kota jadi tidak akan pulang ke rumah sampai besok. Kalian di rumah baik-baik."**

Pra itu terdiam sebentar.

"Oh, iya eomma tentu. Hati-hati." Katanya kemudian.

"**Ya, Kyuhyun ah sampai kan salam ku pada Sungmin."**

"Ya eomma."

"**Terima kasih Kyuhyun ah sampai jumpa."**

"Ya eomma sampai jumpa."

Kyuhyun menurunkan ponselnya dan menyimpannya di atas meja.

"Ponsel mu kenapa?"

"Ya?" Sungmin sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaa Kyuhyun tentang ponselnya. Apa peduli Kyuhyun?

"Tadi eomma yang menelepon. Katanya ia menghubungi mu tapi nomor mu tidak aktif. Ponselmu mati?"

"Ah, iya baterainya habis."

Sungmin terlihat sedikit malu mengakuinya. Mungkin karena sedari tadi ia sibuk dengan ponselnya sampai kehabisan baterai? Itu sebenarnya cukup konyol.

"Eomma bilang apa?" Tanya Sungmin dengan cepat mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Dia bilang akan pergi ke luar kota malam ini jadi tidak akan pulang ke rumah sampai besok." Jelas Kyuhyun.

"Oh, begitu." Sungmin menanggapi seadanya.

"Ya, dan tadi dia menitip salam untuk mu." Ujar Kyuhyun lagi. Laki-laki itu mulai kembali menyentuh panekuknya yang masih bersisa.

"Hmm... ya, terima kasih."

Sungmin diam sesekali meminum _milkshake _pesanannya yang memang belum habis. Gadis itu sudah selesai dengan panekuknya dan sekarang hanya menunggu Kyuhyun selesai lalu menghabiskan _cappuccino _nya dan kemudian pulang.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin baru selesai membersihkan tubuhnya dan berganti baju untuk tidur. Ia berdiri di depan cermin di kamarnya, menatap pantulan dirinya dari bagian atas kepala hingga setengah badan. Sungmin mulai menyisir rambutnya yang basah setelah tadi gadis itu baru saja mencucinya.

Sungmin menghentikan sebentar gerakan tangannya yang sedang menyisir rambut ketika matanya seperti menangkap sesuatu yang aneh dari pantulan bayangan di cermin. Sungmin mulai merasa tidak nyaman di sekitarnya. Ia melanjutkan menyisir rambuatnya beberapa kali lalu dengan cepat menyimpan sisirnya kembali masuk ke dalam laci meja nakas di samping ranjang.

Sungmin mulai lagi merasa seperti seseorang melingkarkan tangan ke perutnya lalu kini ditambah seperti ada belaian-belaian lembut di rambutnya. Gadis manis itu menahan napas sebentar lalu dengan cepat napasnya berubah menjadi tak beranturan. Ia dengan terburu-buru menuju pintu kamarnya ingin segera membuka pintu bercat merah muda itu lalu–

"AH!"

Sungmin berteriak ketika menemukan seseorang tepat di balik pintu kamarnya sedang menghadapnya. Gadis itu sudah benar-benar ketakutan. Namun teriakannya kemudian tertahan dan dengan cepat Sungmin menabrakan meringkukan dirinya ke sesosok lelaki yang berdiri di depannya itu, kakaknya. Sungmin mencengkram baju kyuhyun dengan sangat erat pada bagian dadanya dan wajah mungilnya menelusup tersembunyi di dada bidang itu seperti seseorang yang tengah meminta perlindungan.

Kyuhyun yang tadi berniat mengunjungi kamar adiknya begitu terkejut mendapati Sungmin tiba-tiba membuka pintu bahkan sebelum dia mengetuknya dan kemudian menerjangnya. Kyuhyun tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan Sungmin, namun pria itu dengan segera mendekap adiknya ke dalam pelukan. Mata bening Sungmin berkaca-kaca dan ketika gadis itu memejamkan matanya dalam dekapan Kyuhyun, cairan bening merembes keluar dari mata itu namun tidak mengalir ke pipinya. Sungmin mengusap pelan-pelan matanya dengan tangan kiri sementara tangan kanannya masih mencengkram kuat baju Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membelai rambut Sungmin dengan lembut. Siapa pun yang mendapatkan belaian itu pasti dapat merasakan bagaimana Kyuhyun sedang menyalurkan kasih sayangnya yang hangat. Kyuhyun menyayangi Sungmin. Laki-laki itu mencoba menenangkan adiknya karena dia merasa Sungmin sedikit bergetar dalam dekapannya. Sungmin ketakutan?

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tetap dalam posisi mereka yang sekarang cukup lama hingga ketika Kyuhyun merasa adiknya mulai menenang, ia melepaskan pelukannya perlahan-lahan. Sungmin bangun dari dekapan Kyuhyun. Gadis itu pun mulai memberi jarak antara tubuhnya dengan tubuh kakaknya yang tadi sempat menempel sangat erat. Namun begitu Kyuhyun tetap tidak bisa memandang wajah Sungmin karena gadis itu menunduk.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan Sungmin dengan matanya. Cukup bingung dengan sikap adiknya namun dengan cepat laki-laki itu menggenggam tangan Sungmin dan menarik tubuh mungil itu untuk masuk ke kamar dengan pintu merah muda di hadapan mereka –kamar Sungmin. Tapi Sungmin menahan diri seperti menolak untuk masuk. Gadis itu menggelengen pelan seperti tahu jika Kyuhyun bertanya atas kebingungan terhadap sikapnya. Kyuhyun diam sebentar sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan membawa Sungmin ke kamarnya dan gadis itu tidak menolak.

Kyuhyun menyuruh Sungmin duduk di ranjang dengan isyarat, gadis itu menurut. Sungmin duduk di atas ranjang Kyuhyun yang tertutupi _bed cover _di atasnya. Kyuhyun menyimpan buku catatan matematikanya yang sedari tadi ia pegang ke salah satu bagian rak buku tak berpintu di samping ranjang, buku yang tadinya akan Kyuhyun berikan pada Sungmin ketika mengunjungi kamar gadis itu. Kyuhyun kemudian menarik kursi belajarnya yang beroda ke hadapan Sungmin lalu mendudukan dirinya di sana.

"Ada apa?"

Sungmin diam lalu sebentar kemudian ia menggeleng menananggapi pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Pria itu menghembuskan napas beratnya perlahan.

"Kau bisa cerita padaku." Katanya lagi.

"Aku… Ada sesuatu di kamarku." Ucap Sungmin akhirnya.

Kyuhyun dapat mendengar jika Sungmin mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan sedkit ragu-ragu.

"Sesuatu?"

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin terdiam cukup lama. Terlihat seperti menimang-nimang apa yang akan ia katakan hingga kemudian gadis itu membuka mulutnya kembali.

"Mungkin tikus." Kata Sungmin pada akhirnya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya sedikit. Pria itu tahu Sungmin sedang berbohong. Sungmin tidak mungkin akan ketakutan seperti tadi jika ini hanya sekedar tentang hewan pengerat yang satu itu. Namun dirinya tidak ingin memaksa. Sungmin mungkin belum mau atau belum siap untuk bercerita padanya kali ini.

"Oh, iya sepertinya rumah ini banyak tikus." Laki-laki itu berbicara seperti ia mempercayai kata-kata Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk lalu berbicara lagi.

"Sepertinya cukup besar." Katanya seolah-olah ini benar-benar berbicara tentang tikus yang dikatakannya sebelumnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk.

"Aku akan beli lem tikus nanti." Katanya.

Sungmin bergumam menanggapi kalimat Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu kita makan malam dulu sekarang."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan menarik tangan Sungmin untuk mengikutinya ke lantai bawah ke ruang makan.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini sudah hari Minggu dan itu berarti beberapa hari setelah kejadian Sungmin berteriak dan memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat di depan kamarnya. Malam itu Sungmin tidur di kamar Kyuhyun sementara laki-laki itu tidur di lantai beralaskan _bed cover _dan karpet yang memang menutupi seluruh lantai kamar. Ranjang Kyuhyun adalah ranjang untuk satu orang, itu alasannya. Walaupun sebenarnya ranjang itu juga cukup besar untuk digunakan dua orang.

Kyuhyun benar-benar membeli lem tikus lalu mengoleskan itu pada papan triplek dan menyimpan beberapa di sudut-sudut kamar Sungmin namun sampai hari ini ia belum mendapatkan satu pun hewan pengerat yang Sungmin bicarakan malam itu. Pria itu tahu ini tidak ada gunanya dan mungkin Sungmin mulai berpikir dirinya sangat konyol karena mempercayai kata-kata gadis itu.

.

Sungmin sedang duduk di meja makan sendirian. Tadinya bersama ibunya tapi wanita itu sekarang sedang di kamar mandi membersihkan tubuh. Ini sudah siang, bahkan ibunya mandi setelah selesai makan siang tapi tidak masalah karena ini hari libur.

Sungmin baru saja akan beranjak dari duduknya ketika melihat Kyuhyun menuruni tangga dan berjalan menuju meja makan. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Hanya beberapa detik setelah itu Sungmin mengubah tatapannya ke arah lain sambil berkedip sekali. Kyuhyun tersadar ketika Sungmin sudah tak menatap. Laki-laki itu melihat adiknya beranjak pergi melewatinya seperti hendak menuju tangga tapi sebelum itu Kyuhyun berbalik dan mencegahnya dengan kata-kata.

"Buku ku sudah selesai?" Tanyanya.

Sungmin berhenti lalu menoleh sebentar kemudian menjawab.

"Iya sudah. Akan ku kembalikan." Katanya.

Gadis itu melanjutkan langkahnya menaiki satu persatu anak tangga. Kyuhyun mengikutinya di belakang. Sungmin masuk ke kamarnya lalu menuju mejanya, mengamati itu di setiap sudut seperti mencari sesuatu. Namun setelah beberapa detik Sungmin belum juga menemukannya. Ia mulai merasa khawatir.

"Kau mencari apa?" Kyuhyun bertanya ketika dirinya tadi hanya memperhatikan Sungmin yang sibuk mungkin mencari buku miliknya.

"Itu, buku matematika mu kau sudah mengambilnya?" Sungmin bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

Gadis itu memandang Kyuhyun dan berharap pria itu akan menjawab "ya!" dengan tanda seru tapi yang Sungmin dapat adalah Kyuhyun sekarang memberikan raut wajah tak mengerti dengan sedikit mengangkat kedua alisnya seperti bertanya "ya_?" _dengan tanda Tanya.

"Aku… kehilangan buku mu."

Sungmin berkata hati-hati bahkan dengan sedikit rasa takut di dalamnya. Kyuhyun mendengar kata-kata itu dengan baik. Ia sudah ingin marah jika saja bukan Sungmin yang melakukan ini. Emosinya reda tapi rasa kecewa memenuhi dirinya. Sejak kapan Sungmin menjadi ceroboh?

Kyuhyun berusaha memasang senyum kemudian berkata bahwa mungkin Sungmin hanya lupa dimana dia menyimpan buku matematikanya.

"Aku tadi menyimpan di atas meja tapi tidak ada." Kata Sungmin.

Kyuhyun masuk dan memeriksa setiap sudut dan laci meja adiknya dan Sungmin memperhatikan Kyuhyun dengan perasaan was-was. Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya ketika ia lihat kakaknya belum juga menemukan buku yang dicari.

"Kau terakhir menyimpannya dimana?" Kyuhyun akhirnya bertanya setelah tak menemukan bukunya di meja yang Sungmin maksudkan. Kentara sekali pria itu menahan kesal apalagi jika mengingat besok adalah hari testnya.

"Aku terakhir di sana. Aku menyalin catatan mu di sana. Aku tidak pernah membawanya kemanapun." Sungmin sudah hampir ingin menangis. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti mengapa buku itu tidak ada di tempat yang seharusnya. Gadis itu menunduk.

Kyuhyun membuang napasnya sedikit kasar sambil memejamkan mata. Bukan karena Sungmin, tapi besok adalah hari test nya dan dia belum mempersiapkan apapun.

"Maafkan aku." Sungmin mencicit. Ia mengambil bukunya sendiri lalu mengulurkan tangan bermaksud memberikan bukunya pada Kyuhyun.

"Ini pakai catatan ku saja." Ucap Sungmin. Suaranya serak menahan tangis.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan Sungmin dan uluran tangannya tapi laki-laki itu tak mengambil bukunya membuat Sungmin tambah ketakutan jika kakaknya benar-benar marah padanya.

Tuk!

Tiba-tiba terdengar sesperti sesuatu terjatuh dan perhatian keduanya beralih ke sumber suara itu di dekat jendela. Sungmin segera menghampiri jendela dan mengambil sesuatu yang sepertinya terjatuh ke lantai di bawah jendelanya. Itu buku catatan milik kakaknya. Sungmin tersenyum dan perasaannya mulai tenang.

_Maaf, sayang._

Samar-samar Sungmin mendengar suara yang akhir-akhir ini begitu familiar di pendengarannya dan membuatkan ketakutan. Namun sekarang rasanya berbeda, ia kini tidak ketakutan.

Gadis itu menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Ini."

Sungmin memberikan buku itu. Kyuhyun menghela napas lalu mengambilnya dari tangan Sungmin.

"Sudah kubilang kau hanya lupa menyimpannya." Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Sungmin. Sungmin membalas itu dengan senyuman manis atau memang senyum gadis itu memang selalu manis?

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar Sungmin setelah urusannya di sana selesai. Sungmin melihat punggung Kyuhyun sampai benar-benar sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Ia menghela napas pelan lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Terima kasih."

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC **

Annyeong chingudeul hari ini Ming bawa Someone is Watching Part 2^ ^

Terima kasih kepada yang sudah memfollow, memfavoritkan, dan mereview fiction ini ya:D

**Shinlophloph, ****whey.K****, ****Jang Seungna****, PaboGirl, ****gwansim84****, beebee ming, tarrraa, **** .3****, ****audrey musaena****, ****dewi. ****, **** .vikink****, ****coffeewie137****, ****vila13kyuvil****, ****TifyTiffanyLee****, chominhyu, ****SuJuXOXO91****, ****paprikapumpkin****, ****Chella-KMS****, ****danactebh**

Review dan masukan dari teman teman sangat menyemangati Ming untuk melanjutkan fiction ini^ ^

Bagi yang masih bingung tentang hubungan KyuMin, mereka di sini adik kakak tapi nanti ada kejutan di akhir cerita hehehe jadi baca terus fictionnya ya;) Pokoknya yang masih bingung sama castnya harus baca cerita ini sampai akhir nanti semuanya terbongkar/? kk

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah menyempatkan membaca, semoga tidak mengecewakan hehehe. Sebenernya di part ini Ming kurang dapat feel nyaaa bagaimana tanggapan readers? Ada yang punya masukan? Silakan tinggalkan review ya;)

**140504**

**KyuMing**


End file.
